Forum:One ammo type only
I'm starting a new SMG-only Lilith build. One thing i have noticed in borderlands at the beginning of the game is that enemies (and ammo chests) never drop ammo of a certain kind unless you have previously picked up a weapon of the corresponding type. Since I am making an SMG only build, I was thinking that if I never ever picked up anything but SMGs, then the only ammo pick-ups I'd ever get would be SMG bullets, all the way to the end of the game. This would be very good, since it would completely mitigate the need for ammo preservation/regeneration. Has anyone ever tried this, or has more info on this? BTW, I play solo offline exclusively. Happypal 13:48, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Getting a Teidore Savior is a good idea. I tend to keep one on my lvl 50 Siren (even though the gun is lvl 23). Simply switch to the Savior when you're running low on ammo, then back to your fav or desired SMG when going back in. And since the Siren's skills improve SMG performance, so the Savior can still be a reliable weapon without being high lvl. And I also play only solo, so I understand the importance/difficulty in finding a high level Savior. Good luck! I'm currently doing something similar with my soldier. I'm only using combat rifles and shotguns and have only bought those ammo upgrades. The problem you'll run into is that you're going to be rewarded with a lot of different weapons you're not using for completing quests. That'll put an end to your smg-only ammo drops. I think loot pools for chests are set when the map loads, so as long as you sell off the reward weapons you should be fine. Purely speculation on my part, though - still needs testing. 17:06, December 23, 2010 (UTC) The good thing about a Siren and SMG only build is that you can find a Mercenary com with both +SMG damage and SMG ammo regen. eliminating the need to carry around aand switching to a Savior just for ammo regen. Similarly the Solider has the Support gunner com for ammo regen of all guns, if you didnt know.Veggienater 20:09, December 23, 2010 (UTC) I'm currently working on a SMG only-build Siren and there are less ammo drops for other types of weapons (i play online so other ammo does drop when peeps join). I sold most of the reward weapons and since the only ammo upgrade i've purchased have been the SMG, that's mainly what i have found in chests. I did only Jakobs weapons on my Hunter and alot of Jakobs brand items show up a lot. I also found a low lvl Mercenary com w/ ammo regen early on ingame since i started. Razldazlchick 01:23, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Hi, thanks for your replies. I realize a SMG mod and/or a savior would help a lot. I was wondering about game mechanics. I remember reading (and it's been mentioned here again) that getting ammo upgrades of a certain type increases the probability of drops of that ammo type. Is that actually true, or is it a by-product of actually using that ammo type only (borderlands generates ammo drops depending on your needs)? The thing is I'm a perfectionist when it comes to playing video games, and I want to know if I should ban myself from (picking up weapon types)/(buying ammo upgrades) of things I won't use. Or if it is not worth the trouble by the time I reach 69... Happypal 11:09, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :The game recognizes when you are low on a certain type of ammo and will start to give you that type. If you recieve as a mission reward, say a shotgun and dont have any ammo for shotguns the game will start giving you that ammo type. So even if you dont "pick up" a certain weapon type you will eventually "open" other ammo types and will need to have ammo in that type. With that being said, there is so much ammo in game and many ways to regen ammo, that you will rarely have to worry about running out. Ammo is so cheap that as long as you have even a little money and are near a vendor you can always just resupply before a fight or going to the next area.Veggienater 12:31, December 24, 2010 (UTC)